


Take It Slow

by orphan_account



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If he knew she was awake, he didn’t give her any sign, just his eyes staring up at the sky. Ellie already had trouble with nightmares, another twenty years of this shit, and maybe she’d give up sleeping too.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. Welcome to shrug city, y'all.

   It’s been lights out for almost an hour. Long enough for the fire to die down, steady embers, banked by the ashe shoring each side. It shone on each individual tile on the wall at Ellie’s feet. They’d holed up in this corner of the mall, given that it was the most structurally sound.

  
   They’d been camping here for almost three days, waiting out the shitty weather and although he wouldn’t admit it, Joel’s cold.

  
   Ellie stretched one leg, popping her ankle in a slow rotation and then the other, careful to keep her toes tucked securely under the blanket.

  
   At the sound, Joel rolled over onto his back. She couldn’t see his face with her body blocking the fire’s residual glow, but the profile of his nose, brow and lips were high-lit by the cooling embers behind him. Ellie had already been facing him, blanket half-shrouding her face. If he knew she was awake, he didn’t give her any sign, just his eyes staring up at the sky. Ellie already had trouble with nightmares, another twenty years of this shit, and maybe she’d give up sleeping too. Sometimes he lay that way for hours before finally sleeping, occasionally stirring the coals or getting up to pee.

  
   Not tonight though. Tonight he was holding almost perfectly still. They were sleeping fully clothed because of both the chill and for ease of movement.

  
   So when Joel reached down, one hand slowly loosening the stiff, cracked leather of his belt, sliding it silently free, one loop at a time, Ellie held her breath, watching, feeling a little guilty.

  
   Ellie’s nose was cold enough to freeze off, and all Joel had was his jacket slung across his chest.

  
   Suddenly his head jerked to look at her, and without the silhouetting effect of the coals, she couldn’t see anything and her eyes slid shut of their own accord, instinct aiding her where common sense or morals could not.

  
   Blind, she waited, listening to the crickets chirping in the chill autumn air. There wasn’t anything moving, except the blowing wind, and then softly but picking up rhythm, a rustling fabric sound.

  
   She waited another few, tense seconds, and then opened her eyes. Joel was staring at the stars again, but there was something different in his profile, not that she could figure out what.

  
   And, tucked inside his boxers, but still obscenely obvious, was his hand pumping at the open vee of his jeans.

  
   His mouth was open, that was it, and Ellie licked her lips as his hips jerked. She could imagine the hard planes of his abdomen flexing, the shiny new-healed scar from the rebar she had pulled him off of stretching tight with the motion.

  
   She had touched that wound so often while it was healing, Joel weak enough from the budding infection to lie uselessly under her care. And now-

  
   Well, how often did she see Joel shirtless in the Colorado winter?

  
   His hand was picking up pace, fast enough that she could hear the rough slap of skin on skin, no matter how he tried to muffle it. She could feel the wet heat spreading between her own legs, and she needed to move, body restless with want. But, however distracted Joel was, he’d notice if she started squirming, or even worse, humping her pack.

  
   Or humping him.

  
   She tucked her face in her arm. It was a hysterical thought, but the raw sound of his hand rubbing one out still filled their small camp, whether she was peeping or not.

   It made her feel hot and trapped, so she lifted her face from her arm and almost gasped. In fact she was so busy staring at Joel’s hard cock, the detail lost to the brightness of the fire behind him, that it took her a moment to realize he was looking right at her.

  
   A chill flooded her body, but his hand never slowed, his hips now lazily thrusting to meet his hand. And although his face was level with hers, surely her eyes were as shaded as his were, allowing her to keep her increasing interest hidden.

  
   Really, a better question was why he was looking at her?

  
   His hand was stroking the full length of his cock, which jutted stiffly upward at the sky like a freaking telephone pole. She could see the head shining in the dim starlight, and could just imagine his flat tongue wetting his palm, as easily as he cleaned the juice off the lid of his peaches.

  
   She could hear his rough breathing and it made her shudder. He sounded breathless and wounded, and then Joel groaned and that sound was pure pleasure.

  
   It had been loud too, and he stilled his hand, turning to look at her again, and Ellie closed her eyes, letting one hand work it’s way under her jeans.

  
   It was a tight fit, but she slipped one finger over her clit, rolling wet desperate circles, as Joel’s hand began to move again, slowly at first and then faster and faster.

  
   His breath was coming out in small whuffs now, and this would be all she was able to think about, forever, every time she looked at Joel’s face, she’d think of Joel’s massive cock, the rise and fall of his chest, the piney winter air cold in her lungs-

  
   “Sarah!”

  
   The words were bitten off, like a curse and Ellie’s hand stilled more from shock at the noise than realization. And then he was coming, each thick spurt clearly and sharply defined as it jetted into the air and then spattered down onto his hand.

  
   Ellie felt extinguished, like she’d been dunked in a creek. Joel is lying perfectly still, except for his still heaving chest, and Ellie slipped her hand from between her legs feeling cold.

  
   They were still miles from home. Wherever that was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com). Drop me a request.


End file.
